1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method and apparatus for playing a Presidential board game to invite players to correctly associate questions regarding a particular President for awarding of points thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various board games have been set forth in the prior art to accommodate various themes in their operation. The instant invention addresses the educational and entertainment aspects of play to enhance knowledge and impart an element of chance in the playing of a board game to acquaint various individuals with factual data regarding the Presidential history of the United States. Examples of board games may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,409 to Herbert, Jr. wherein the board game employs a board divided into squares for reception of tiles, wherein the tiles are to be associated by category with the squares of the board game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,941 to Derby sets forth an educational board game to improve skills of players in the understanding of bird watching.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,800 to Holbrook provides a board game utilizing an archeological theme for locating an ancient buried civilization utilizing various clues to direct movement of play within the board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,828 to Gardner utilizes a board game including cards bearing a numerical indicia associated with further indicia on the board game to conduct tests between player lead cards supported by cards in a particular supporting location, wherein losing cards are removed from the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,513 to Montijo provides an educational game of skill and memory, wherein the game board is divided into various groups to permit players to take turns in spelling pronouncing, and defining words correctly and remembering number sequences, as well as answering question cards and the like during play of the game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method and apparatus for playing a Presidential board game wherein the same enhances knowledge and effects amusement between opponents in the understanding and association of various factual data relating to the completed terms of office of Presidents of the United States.